


Making Amends

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: OGNY: On The Verge [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Gordlock - Freeform, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oral Sex, Relijah, Smut, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Neither Reed nor Elijah can get the other off of their mind and decide to make up after a few enticing text messages.





	

Reed was panting, his body covered in sweat, grunting loudly, pumping away hard... Pumping iron, to be exact. He was lifting weights, his arms burning with every thrust. The weight bench took up almost every bit of space in his tiny room, but he loved it so much. Working out helped clear his head and there was so much on his mind. He had barely been able to sleep and his first day of suspension was miserable so far. Ivy had taunted him all night over getting busted making out with Elijah Cobblepot and even made a few cracks at his expense this morning when she left. Bitch. 

Both Dad and Pops made it clear he was to stay put in the apartment, he was grounded for probably forever, but they were at least kind enough to leave him a frozen spaghetti dinner he could pop in the microwave to eat later. Yum. Ulgh. He struggled through the last set of reps, trying to pull himself together. He groaned in frustration, setting the weights back up on the bar with a loud clang. He couldn't concentrate, all he could think about was Elijah. How his tongue had tasted, how sweet his lips were, how hot it felt to grind against him, how he had sounded moaning in his ear... And how wrong he'd been about him. 

When they got home from school yesterday, Dad and Pops had sat him down for a long talk. What Elijah had said was true; Jim had been to Blackgate, framed for the murder of a fellow officer by Edward Nygma. Reed had listened to it all, jaw hanging open in shock. It all seemed so impossible, but they assured him it was true: Nygma's paranoia driving him over the edge and coming up with an elaborate plan to send Jim away for murder; Harvey helping Jim escape from prison with the assistance of the infamous mob boss Don Falcone; Jim setting his own trap to finally catch Nygma, send him to Arkham, and redeem himself. 

Reed wiggled down onto the small bit of floor in front of his bed, sticking his feet underneath the frame and started doing crunches. Elijah had been telling the truth all along and Reed had the most awful feeling twisting around in his stomach: guilt. If he had just given Elijah a chance, let him explain, maybe things would be different. Damn his fucking temper. Then again, his brain countered, if they hadn't fought... Would they have kissed? He had definitely watched that video a few times during a few choice private moments last night and just thinking about it again made his body twitch. 

He flopped back on the floor, tired of exercising, his arms stretching out and sighing. He got up and crawled into his bed, eyeing his phone charging on his bedside table. He knew his parents had forbid him from contacting Elijah, that he was trouble, his family were monsters, blah, blah. But Reed felt so guilty, he wanted to make things right and apologize. There was also more than a tiny part of him that wanted to see him again. He thought of that first moment when their lips had come together, forever immortalized thanks to the Internet, shuddering slightly. 

He grabbed his phone, fingers sliding along the keys. This was really fucking stupid. So damn stupid. Just one quick message, just say sorry, that's it. Don't even reply back if he responds. Easy. He found Elijah's number where he saved it yesterday and typed up a quick text: 

**talked to my folks and u were telling the truth. im sorry i didnt believe u. and for hitting u. hope ur nose is ok. :(**

He took a deep breath and hit send. 

Last night had been a long one for the Cobblepot family at their mansion; Oswald had Edward cancel every meeting he'd had for the rest of the day, knowing Elijah needed him. It was far more important to make sure that one, he was okay; and two, that Elijah understood exactly what had happened with Ed. Oswald sat with their precious son late into the night, explaining how sometimes Ed saw things that weren't there, how sometimes there was another version of himself. His dad would never, ever hurt him. It wasn't him who had hit him and now that he had snapped back to reality, Ed couldn't forgive himself. It was a lot for Elijah to take in, but he tried to be understanding. 

Elijah had spent all of this morning hidden away in his room, still shaken up from the day before even though he had a better grasp of what had happened. He knew it wasn't his dad that had hit him, but he couldn't yet bring himself to face him. What if he did something to push him like that again? He waited until his parents were gone for the afternoon to leave his bedroom, and while he wasn't really in much trouble, he was told to stay home today while they were gone, Olga left in charge. The only punishment he was facing was one new house rule; no contact with Reed Gordon. 

Elijah ventured out of his bedroom to grab something to eat once the house was empty, Olga taking one look at the bruising on his face and insisting on making lunch. She grabbed him an ice pack and sat him down in the kitchen with her while she made him a grilled cheese, knowing it was his favorite comfort food. 

While they were sitting there talking, Elijah found himself bringing up Reed. He told her what an asshole he had been, but how he also couldn't stop thinking about him despite their fight. He kept remembering that kiss and how amazing it had felt. He left out the details about how hot it was having that stupid, handsome jerk grinding on top of him and how it had felt like his skin was on fire from just his touch. He hadn't been able to get any of that off of his mind, either. He also told her how angry it had made him to see his dad hit him, still not entirely understanding why. 

Olga noticed the way Elijah's cheeks turned red talking about him, laughing softly as she cupped the young Cobblepot's cheek. "You have crush," she mused, smiling at Elijah as she handed him his plate. 

Elijah was about to protest when he heard his phone go off, opening the text from a number he didn't recognize. He realized very quickly that it was Reed, feeling that ridiculous flutter in the pit of his stomach. There was no way that Reed was allowed to be texting him, but he had done it anyway. How sweet. But Elijah was still a brat and the text also reminded him that all of this could have been avoided if that damn ginger hadn't been so quick to call him a liar. Stupid handsome jerk. 

**I told you I wasn't lying. Maybe next time wait to you know you're right before you punch someone.**

Elijah hit send, glaring at his phone for a moment. That ginger bastard had some nerve. None of this would have happened if Reed hadn't started that fight. But would they have kissed if he hadn't? He realized Reed might not text back again if he left it at that, quickly thanking Olga before hopping up and disappearing back into his bedroom. 

Elijah ran a hand through his messy hair, pushing it back away from his face so that he could snap a picture. He tugged the zipper his hoodie down, deciding to leave his chest and stomach exposed and see his Reed responded. He took a picture of himself, his nose a little swollen and his eye a dark shade of black and blue. 

**It's felt better before btw. But I'll live.**

Elijah added the picture and hit send, sitting back and waiting for a response, surprisingly eager to hear back from him. 

Reed had been staring out his bedroom window, lost in his thoughts, jumping a little when his phone went off. A text message. He grabbed it more eagerly than he meant to, staring at the response from Elijah. He groaned softly, fuck, Eli was still clearly pissed. Well, he had every right to be, Reed reasoned. He shouldn't have blown up the way he did. Dammit. He started to write back, but stopped himself. No, this was the end of the conversation. If Dad or Pops found out he had even texted Elijah to apologize, they would hit the fucking roof. He slowly set his phone back down, trying to get the sensation of that brat's mouth out of his head. 

He closed his eyes, rolling over and shoving his face into his pillow. He mumbled a few choice obscenities; he had definitely managed to inherit his Pop's colorful vocabulary and this was more than an appropriate time to use it. Maybe he'd go take a shower later. A nice, hot shower. A long shower, very long. Maybe watch that video a few more times... 

His phone dinged again, his head perking up. He grabbed it, surprised to see it was Elijah again. And he had sent a picture. Oh, wow. He sucked in his breath sharply, eyes wandering down over the screen lustfully. Fuck. Even with that black eye and busted nose, Elijah was still so damn hot. He could see the hickey he'd left on his neck, biting at his lip with a soft whine. Fuck, he was about do something really stupid. 

Reed rolled over onto his back, switching his phone over to camera mode. He tucked one of his arms back behind his head, body still faintly gleaming with sweat from his work-out, pouting playfully up at the camera as he took the shot. His lip was scabbed over, bruising dark around his cheekbone where Ed's elbow had struck him, but otherwise he thought it was a pretty decent picture. 

Before he could even stop himself, he typed back, attaching the picture and hitting send: 

**damn looks like it hurts. ur dad fucking hits hard. im sorry about fighting with u. i should have listened.**

He hesitated, damning his fingers as he typed, sending another quick text: 

**but im not sorry about the other stuff.**

Elijah knew he would be a deep shit if he ended up getting caught even texting Reed. His parents didn't put their foot down often with him, so when they did, they meant it. And even though he could be a massive brat, he almost always listened when they actually did give him some boundaries. But there he was, eagerly awaiting for another message from Reed. Fuck, what was he doing? 

When his phone went off again, Elijah grabbed it quickly, laying back and stretching his long legs out as he unlocked his screen. His eyes quickly scanned over the text, frowning for a very quick moment at the mention of his dad having hit him, but that lasted only a moment as he read that second text. He was thinking about it, too. 

Elijah opened up the picture, his eyes roaming over Reed's sweat slicked arm muscles. He let out a shaky little breath as his eyes fixed on that pout, then those pretty green eyes and perfectly chiseled cheekbones. Fuck, he was gorgeous. How the hell was Elijah supposed to stay away from all that? 

Elijah let his hand roam down over his stomach, remembering how Reed's hands on him had felt electric. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to feel that again. He let his fingertips dip beneath the elastic waist band of his pajama pants, boldly taking a teasing little picture. He typed, sending the first text: 

**I'm sorry my dad hit you.**

Then the second: 

**I can't stop thinking about the other stuff. You should come over.**

Elijah hesitated just a moment before sending the picture, hoping it didn't send Reed running. 

Reed had been holding his phone close, the anticipation of a reply absolutely unbearable. When he heard it dinging away, he quickly looked at the new messages. He smiled softly at the little apology, finding it somehow endearing even though it was only a few words on a screen. Even though he did not know Elijah well, he suspected he was not the kind of person that would apologize very often. 

Then he read the second message. His breath got stuck in his throat knowing that Elijah had been thinking about it, too. Shit, he was going to be in so much trouble. This was completely idiotic. He was always the good kid, the one that listened to his parents, and they had been so serious about not speaking to Eli ever again. He needed to snap his phone into a bazillion pieces and... oh... there was another picture. 

"Holy fuck," Reed gasped out loud, his eyes wide as he gawked at that beautiful bit of Elijah's stomach, that exposed hipbone, those fingers daring to sneak just beneath the edge of his pants. He could feel himself getting hard, wishing he could take his hand and have it right there next to Elijah's, touching him, reaching down and... oh, fuck. What was he fucking doing. Elijah wanted him to come over. But how? Take a taxi? Walk? 

Reed was almost desperate enough to start hoofing it that way, sitting up on his bed as he tried to sort through his limited options. His parents wouldn't be home for hours and Ivy had cheerleading practice. There was time enough to sneak over, but how would he get there? Did taxi drivers accept pot as payment? Probably not, even in Gotham. He wouldn't have any money until Ivy paid him for his cut of their product, whenever that would be. He sighed, messaging back: 

**u are very very tempting but no ride**

He turned the camera towards him, biting his lip hard, trying to show Elijah how frustrated he was. He snapped the picture and sent it quickly. Maybe it was better he didn't have a car. He really needed to just stay here at home like a good boy. It was insane that he was even considering it. He growled, annoyed at his circumstances, heading towards the bathroom. Fuck, he needed a damn shower and some time to seal with this persistent ass hard on. He brought his phone with him, just in case Elijah texted back. 

Elijah was dead set on Reed coming over, especially now that he knew for certain they were both on the same page. Thankfully, Elijah had plenty of options at his disposal to get Reed to his house. Elijah couldn't help but squirm as the picture came through, letting his palm run over his cock over his underwear before pulling his hand away, needing to focus for a moment. 

He had made up his mind; he was ignoring the rule about Reed and there would be no telling him otherwise. Elijah made a call to one of their many drivers, one he knew he could trust to keep his mouth shut, giving him instructions to go pick up Reed and to be discreet or it wouldn't just cost him his job. Once the ride was arranged, he flipped his camera back on himself, licking his lower lip as he he smirked, sending the picture over and typing out one last text: 

**My driver will be there in 15 for you. Small black car. See you soon, handsome ;P**

Elijah hit send and got himself up, deciding to take a quick shower and actually get dressed. He had never had to sneak around with anyone before and he had to admit, it was kind of exciting. He knew Olga wouldn't say a word, so all he had to worry about was making sure Reed was gone by the time his parents got home. He could do that. 

Reed had already stripped down, turning on the water for the shower when he heard his phone dinging at him again. He grabbed it, staring dumbly at the text he found waiting. Holy shit, Elijah was totally serious. He was really sending someone to come pick him up. It was really fucking cool to be the mayor's kid! Somewhere in the back of Reed's mind, there was a little voice screaming at him to stop right there. Tell this kid 'no', just don't even leave the apartment, don't get in the car when it arrives. It wasn't worth the risk, not worth getting grounded for the rest of eternity or possibly beaten to death by his parents; or maybe even Eli's parents, depending on who caught them. 

But then he saw that picture, saw Elijah's tongue and that naughty look in his eyes. "Well, shit," Reed groaned out loud. He couldn't help himself. Eli was all he had been to think about. He had never wanted someone so badly. Fuck it. He had to see him again. 

Reed turned to the mirror, taking a deep breath and snapping a picture of himself in his reflection, smiling wide. The edge of the mirror just barely cut off above his cock, having to hold it down so it didn't pop up into the shot. Dammit, he was so fucking excited. Reed grinned, so pleased with himself for being so wicked, sending the picture over to Elijah with the following text: 

**cant wait :)**

Reed took the fastest shower of his fucking life, rushing out and throwing on his clothes. He stole some beers from the fridge, shoving them in his backpack along with a few other things he thought would be good to bring, including Elijah's knife. He hurried outside, his heart pounding hard. He couldn't believe he was doing this; directly disobeying his parents. It was part of what made it so exciting, he decided, rebelling like this. 

The car arrived as promised and Reed jumped right in, nervous jitters dancing in his chest the entire drive over. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had never done anything even remotely close to disobeying his parents in such a way; but maybe that was part of why it seemed like so much fun. 

Elijah checked his phone as soon as he got out of the shower, his jaw dropping when he opened the picture. Fuuuck, he couldn't wait to get his hands on Reed again. Also, he had a feeling he was the first person to get any sort of picture like that from Reed. It was almost infuriating how he managed to be so drop dead fucking gorgeous and somehow adorable at the same time. That damn smile made Elijah go weak at the knees, at least while he was alone. He had never been quite so almost immediately smitten with someone before. 

Elijah had put on a pair of perfectly tailored black jeans and a white button up shirt, with a pair of black suspenders that made him look a bit more distinguished. His father had always instilled in him that dressing well was incredibly important, though Eli was never nearly as extravagantly dressed as his father would have liked. Elijah had a penchant for leather and torn up jeans. But he could clean up when he wanted to. 

When Reed arrived, he was actually hesitant to step out of the vehicle. The mayor's mansion was absolutely massive. He had never seen any place this nice before in his entire life. He glanced down at the clothes he was wearing; his jeans were clean, but there were holes all in the knees, the shirt he had on was sporting a few frayed spots around the collar. Fuck, he looked like a damn bum. He didn't even want to touch the fancy looking doorbell, fearful he would somehow dirty it. He knocked instead, heart fluttering away. 

Reed smiled nicely at the kind woman who answered the door, allowing her to show him in. He instinctively clung to his little backpack, looking around with eyes like saucers, afraid to touch anything. Any one of the beautiful antiques he saw were certainly worth more than he could ever hope to earn in his entire life. He had never felt so out of place before. 

When he heard the front door open from down the hallway, Elijah grinned, putting on just a bit of cologne before eagerly making his way down the staircase. Olga had already led Reed inside the main hallway. 

Reed turned his head, breaking into a big smile when he saw Elijah. Wow. His stomach did a little flip. He didn't realize how much he had missed him until he was right there in arm's reach. Fuck, he looked great. He looked so handsome and nice and polished, like everything else in this fancy place. 

Olga grinned when she noticed the way Elijah lit up seeing him standing there. "He is handsome," she loudly whispered to Eli, his cheeks heating up just a bit. 

"Reed, this is Olga. Olga, Reed," Elijah introduced quickly, smiling brightly. 

"Uh, hi, Olga!" Reed sputtered out, blushing brightly as he could very clearly hear her complimenting him. What had Elijah been telling this woman? She was very clearly sweet on Eli, hopefully not about to rat them out to the parentals. "Nice to meet you!" he managed to exclaim before Elijah grabbed him and dragged him upstairs. His heart was pounding so hard, he loved the simple touch of the young Cobblepot's hand in his. 

Elijah didn't think twice, leading him back up the large staircase and down the hall to his bedroom, closing the door behind them. Jesus, just looking at him in person had him speechless. He found his voice, saying softly, "I'm surprised you came." 

Reed made sure to hold on just a few more moments before letting Eli's hand go, smiling shyly. "Oh? What? Didn't think the 'sheltered crybaby' was gonna show, huh? Well, I will have you know, I'm full of fucking surprises," he teased. He fidgeted a moment, hesitant to sit down anywhere. 

Elijah bit the inside of his cheek to try and hold black a big, dopey grin as Reed held onto his hand a little longer. He raised an eyebrow curiously, letting out a little laugh. "I mean, hey, you showed up, so that's one surprise," he teased, although it wasn't his usual mean teasing. It was almost affectionate. 

Reed couldn't stop himself from staring at Elijah, swallowing hard as he took a step closer, adding softly, "I just... I really, _really_ wanted to see you again." 

When Reed closed the distance between them, Elijah felt a little fidgety himself. Any other time he had messed around with someone, there was never any sort of hesitation, never any nerves. Eli took a step closer as well, his big blue eyes roaming over the redhead in front of him. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, his tone as innocent as could be. He put a hand on Reed's chest, slowly walking him backwards towards his bed until his thighs hit the mattress, gently pushing him down against it. 

"A secret?" Reed was absolutely helpless to resist Elijah, plopping down on the bed, his backpack lost to the floor. He stared dumbly up at him, completely enraptured by those beautiful eyes. He could feel that same exciting spark when Eli touched him, pulse rising up so high he felt a little dizzy as he crawled into his lap. He didn't know what to do with his hands at first, reaching out and awkwardly touching Elijah's sides. 

Elijah leaned in pressed his lips to Reed's ear, smirking softly as he teasingly nibbled at the ginger's earlobe, tugging gently at the skin between his teeth. "Last night when I couldn't sleep, I watched that video over and over. Touched myself, too. But I just kept wishing it was your hand instead of mine," he murmured against his ear, his hips rocking slowly. 

Reed's grip tightened down, clamping onto Eli's hips. "Fuck," he gasped softly, all the little hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He had never realized how sensitive his ears were before, finding that his cock was already stirring. His eyes were wide, listening to all those sweet dirty things Eli was telling him and completely blown away. "Wow," he replied, panting softly. "That's, that's a really good fucking secret." 

Reed bit back a moan when he felt Elijah's hips slowly grinding against his, embarrassed at how hard he was already and knowing Eli could feel it. He swore there was electricity crackling between them, he had never felt anything like this, not fucking ever. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Elijah and here he actually was, curled up in his lap. 

Reed mustered up some courage, one hand slowly sliding around to pull at one of Eli's suspenders where it clipped to his pants, fingertips ever so slightly dipping over the edge of his jeans. He was already starting to tremble from all the adrenaline rushing through him, reaching up to run his fingers through Elijah's hair. He slowly, gently pressed his lips against his neck, whispering softly, "I did, too... Like, a bunch of times. And you know..." The hand at Eli's pants hesitantly tugged at his zipper. "I'm here now..." 

Elijah was picking up on little things here and there, like the way Reed didn't seem to know what to do with his hands at first, the way something as simple as his mouth against his ear had Reed gripping at his hips so hard they could have bruised. _This was his first time messing around with someone_. Elijah didn't understand at all why someone like Reed, someone he considered physically way out of his league, would waste their first experience on him. He didn't understand it at all, but now that he had figured it out, he was determined to make sure it was something worth remembering. 

Elijah let out an encouraging little groan as he felt Reed's fingers threading through his hair, his jaw going slack when he felt those pouty lips brushing against his neck, his throat still tender from the mark Reed had left the day before. "You are here now..." he agreed, his voice a little breathless, pulling back enough to pull Reed's shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor, looking him over lustfully. "That means we can take our time." 

Elijah placed a hand on Reed's chest, laying him back against his big, soft bed gently, making sure he was propped up just enough on the pillows that he could watch. He leaned in and pressed their lips together in a slow, heated kiss, letting his tongue against Reed's, moaning softly at that familiar taste. There was that spark, that electric feeling that sent a shiver down Eli's spine. 

Reed was so grateful that Elijah was taking the lead and everything he was doing felt fantastic. No matter how small or simple, Reed loved it. Like the way Elijah looked at him after he took his shirt off, like Reed was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen; or how surprisingly kind he was as he pushed Reed back onto the bed, not rushing him at all. And fuck, when they kissed. That kiss. It was fireworks all over again, Reed's entire body left with his blood on fire. He returned the kiss happily, enjoying the feeling of the other's tongue, letting out a small whimper when Eli pulled away. Oh, oh, what was he doing now? 

Elijah broke the kiss to trail his lips, tongue and teeth down over Reed's jaw and neck, unable to help it as he left a few marks in his wake. Slowly, his mouth made its way down over his chest, gently nipping and sucking at his nipple as he continued to work his way down. 

Reed panted as he felt Eli's mouth slowly working its way down his body. He now had a pretty good idea of where he was going, his body aching in anticipation. When Eli played with his nipple, Reed groaned out loud, his back arching off the bed. Damn, that was nice. He grunted, trying to stay in control of himself but everything Elijah was doing was completely frying his senses. 

Elijah took his time to move his tongue over the curve of each muscle along his stomach, sliding his hands down over Reed's sides, fingers finding their way to unfasten his jeans, mouth hovering just below his navel as he glanced up at him with those big blue eyes. 

Reed's arms reached back to grab one the pillows behind his head, trying to brace himself as he felt Eli's hot tongue sliding over his abs. "Oh, fucccck," he hissed between clenched teeth, already gasping for breath. He was a mess already and they had barely started. He couldn't take his eyes off of Elijah, following his every move. 

Elijah couldn't hold back the little groan that from past his lips at how incredibly responsive Reed was to every little thing he did. He had never been someone's first anything before, he had never heard such genuine groans and heavy breathing over such simple little touches and kisses, but there was something sweet about it. It had him all that much more enamored with Reed. There was just something so different about him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on but he knew he couldn't get enough of whatever it was. 

Fuck, it was about to happen, it was about to really happen. Reed's cock was absolutely rock hard, his cheeks flushing bright red as their eyes met. He could even feel the flush spotting over his neck and chest, completely flustered. He bit at his lower lip, his hips shifting underneath Elijah's seemingly expert touch zipped down his pants. 

Reed had waited so long to find someone special, someone like Eli, that made his heart race and made him swear lightning struck every time they touched. He didn't want to screw this up. "Only," Reed managed to gasp, "Only do it if you really want to. And... If you do. Tell me... Tell me what I'm supposed to do." 

And there Reed went, catching Elijah off guard again. Did he really just offer him an out while he was moments away from his first blowjob? This kid was like a god damn unicorn, certainly one in a million. Reed wasn't kidding, he really was full of surprises. Elijah couldn't help but smile softly, giving a little nod as his fingertips hooked under the waist of his jeans and underwear, pulling them down and letting them fall to the ground with Reed's shirt. 

"I'm sure," Elijah reassured him, keeping his eyes on Reed's as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, his hand slowly starting work over his length, his thumb rubbing over the head. "Just let me know when you're getting close." 

"Okay." Reed nodded, watching Elijah intently. It was important to Reed that this was special, and fuck, it was pretty damn fantastic so far. Even that little dance he did with his hand over the head of his dick felt amazing. No one else had ever touched him there; wait, no one else had ever even seen him naked before. He didn't think his face could get much redder. It was all such a huge rush, but nothing could prepare him for when Elijah's mouth first touched him. 

Elijah's eyes never left Reed's as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, his tongue working in a few little circles around it before he slowly let his head sink down, slowly taking an inch at a time, letting Reed get used to the feeling. 

Reed gasped out loud, barely able to catch his breath before Elijah began to take him all the way into his mouth. It felt so hot, tight, impossibly wet and lovely. He fought back an urge to giggle because it also sort of tickled. He didn't know much about sex stuff, but he was sure laughing was not encouraged. He bit his lip to hold it back, mumbling, "Wow. That, uhhh, that feels, really good." 

Elijah has just barely gotten started, that loud gasp going straight to his own cock. He remembered how good it had felt the first time for him and from what he recalled, the first guy that had given him head was terrible. Elijah knew that he himself wasn't half bad, especially if Reed's responses were anything to judge it by. 

Reed tried to keep his hips from rising up, grabbing onto the pillow tighter as he struggled to hold back another groan. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful Eli looked down there. He licked his lips, sighing, "You look, really, _really_ hot." 

Elijah groaned around him, able to feel it as Reed held back his hips. What a gentleman. He began to hollow out his cheeks, his tongue dragging along the underside of his cock on the way up before swallowing him back down. He couldn't help but moan around him, bobbing his head faster and faster. He didn't stop until he felt Reed's cock hitting the back of his throat, swallowing around him. 

"Oh, fuck. Oh, God. Ohhh, _fuck_!" Reed was a complete mess. His vision actually got fuzzy, feeling sweat start to bead up across his forehead. His chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe, losing himself. He could have never imagined anything feeling so hot, feeling that sweet pressure already starting to build up inside him. 

Listening to Reed fall apart was one of the hottest things Elijah had ever heard, moaning shamelessly around Reed's cock. Fuck, he was so hot, especially when he started let loose. His eyes flickered up to watch him every so often, the sight of him coming undone quickly burned into his brain. Oh, the things he would do to see that gorgeous face looking at him like that again. 

Elijah reached up, grabbing one of Reed's arms, tugging his hand down and guiding his fingers through his hair, letting him know he could touch. His other hand found the ginger's hip, his thumb rubbing at the line of that perfect chiseled 'v' on his hips, encouraging him to move them how he pleased. 

When Elijah took his hand, Reed's fingers were shaking a little. As he tangled them into Eli's hair, he started to feel a little more sure of himself. He started to get his breathing under control, sucking it in through his nose and out his mouth. He was gentle as always, running them through Elijah's hair and watching in awe as he sucked his cock so expertly. Reed had never seen anything so fucking gorgeous. He moved his hand to the back of his neck, urged on by Eli's touch, his hips slowly arching up towards his mouth. 

Fuck, that felt good. He moaned, gasping, and did it again. He brought his other hand down, grabbing Eli's hair again, slowly starting to thrust up into his mouth. He was struggling to find a good rhythm to match Eli's strokes, but it was awkward because it felt so damn good, Reed whimpering softly. That pressure was threatening to give way, gasping, "Shit, I'm close, I'm so sorry! Shit! think I'm gonna come!" Should he pull away? Should he stop? 

When Reed warned he was close and seemed to not know what to do, Elijah tried his best to urge him to keep going, continuing to bob his head eagerly, sucking his cock hard. 

Reed was panicking, overwhelmed with pleasure, still uncertain, but it was too late to stop himself, crying out as he reached climax. "Ohhh, Elijah! Oh, my God!" His hips were trembling, instinctively thrusting upwards as he came and frantically digging his fingers into Eli's hair. His back arched off the bed, panting and whimpering loudly as his body shook. 

Elijah's couldn't help but groan as Reed's pulled at his hair, panting through his nose as he eagerly sucked and swallow down every last drop the other had to offer. Fuck, he had never felt so satisfied getting someone off before. 

Elijah let Reed enjoy every little quiver, finally pulling back when his hips came to a stop. He sat back on his knees, licking over his lips as he panted softly, trying to catch his breath. He looked over the gorgeous redhead sprawled out on his sheets, still not entirely sure how he had lucked out enough to land someone so stunning in his bed; let alone someone that made him actually able to feel a physical spark when they touched. 

Reed's entire body felt tingly and warm, his heart still pounding away from the rush of climaxing. He hadn't come that hard before and he felt a bit light headed. It was amazing. He couldn't believe how sexy it was that Elijah had swallowed his come all down and now licking his lips like that? Mmph. 

Elijah shifted to lay out on his side next to him, propping himself up on his elbow and flashing a cheeky little grin. "You're really hot when you're getting off," he commented, "And ya' know... when you're just generally existing." He reached up and gently ran his thumb along the bruise on his cheek, feeling a quick pang of guilt. How dare his dad bruise something so gorgeous! 

Reed wasn't sure he could move yet, grateful when Elijah stretched out beside him. He leaned his cheek into Eli's touch, sighing. He managed to roll over onto his side to face him, sliding his hand over Elijah's hip, smiling warmly. "You're really fucking hot when you're getting me off. That was." He had to take a deep breath, laughing happily. "That was amazing. It was fucking perfect. You know, kinda like you are? Just generally existing?" He grinned, winking playfully at the young Cobblepot. 

Elijah's face went bright red when Reed called him perfect. No one, parents aside, had ever said anything even close to that to him before. Especially not someone so gorgeous. He chalked it up to that post orgasmic bliss talking, shaking his head and smiling, starting to enjoy that stupid fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. And hearing that laugh? Elijah was on cloud nine. 

"That reminds me, I managed to save some of your weed," Elijah chuckled, leaning over him to reach into his nightstand, tugging out the few little baggies he had managed to keep safe. 

Reed perked up when Eli brought out his pot, cheering, "No, shit? Fuck yes, let's roll one up!" He sat up, not caring about his clothes, reaching into the floor and grabbing his backpack. He fished out two beers, handing one off to Elijah, "Here ya' go." 

Reed set his beer on the bedside table for now, continuing to dig through his pack for a blunt and the rest of his paraphernalia. 

Elijah laughed as Reed just started fishing through his bag, not bothering with his clothes. Why should he with a body like that? He took the beer that was handed his way, glancing at the label. He cracked it open, taking a sip and making a face. Fuck, that was awful. 

Reed found Eli's knife first, handing it back over to him. "Here's your knife back. You know, I gotta say... Thank you for covering my ass. I'd be dead if my parents knew I was dealing." 

Elijah grinned as he took his knife back, toying with it while Reed kept digging through his bag. "No need to thank me. Notice how I'm not grounded over it." He shrugged. "Hidden pockets are a beautiful thing, ya know? You're a dealer, you should probably get on that," he teased. 

"Well, more like co-dealer," Reed admitted. "Ivy does most of the real slinging and I think she's getting into other stuff now. I don't fuck with any of that shit. I really just like to grow. And smoke. And I end up smoking most of what I grow." He smirked. "I'm actually a very terrible drug dealer to be perfectly honest. And hey, must be nice! Your parents really didn't ground you? Like at all?" He stuck out his tongue playfully, teasing, "You suck, man." 

"You're way too nice to be a drug dealer, so I wouldn't be too upset about being a terrible one," Elijah replied with a little grin, laughing softly as Reed stuck his tongue out. "I don't think I've ever been grounded. I mean, technically I'm not allowed to see you. Does that count?" 

"No, that's totally not being grounded," Reed laughed. "That's just a minor inconvenience, obviously!" He found everything he needed in his backpack, humming away as he started breaking up the bud, picking away the seeds and stems in a little tin, glancing over at Elijah, smiling shyly as he asked, "You do smoke, right?" 

Elijah watched curiously as Reed began to break apart the buds, his cheeks turning a bit red at his question. He hadn't really had a lot of friends and the few that he did have over the years certainly weren't the type he would ever really hang out with on a regular basis. "Never really had the chance," he replied with a sheepish smile. 

Reed couldn't help but be surprised when he learned Eli had never smoked before. He arched an eyebrow, saying, "Seriously? Your house has like six bathrooms, but you've never smoked pot? Damn!" 

" _Seven_ bathrooms, though I don't understand what that has to do with never having smoked weed before." There was the Edward in him coming out, awkwardly missing the point. He rested his chin on Reed's shoulder as he watched him picking through the weed, curious. 

"Trust me," Reed said with a knowing nod. "There is a definite correlation between number of bathrooms and drug use." Reed turned his head back to snag a kiss. He knew he would never be able to get enough of that hot mouth, not ever. "Well, allow me to happily introduce you to the only lady love of my life, Miss Mary Jane." 

Elijah let out a happy little hum as Reed stole that sweet kiss, smiling softly against his lips. Yesterday, they had been beating the shit out of each other. Today, cuddling up and stealing sweet little kisses seemed like the most normal thing in the world. It was easy to forget that their parents vehemently did not want them anywhere near each other and they would have to keep sneaking around to keep this up. 

Sitting there watching Reed about to roll a damn blunt made him happier than doing just about anything else. Fuck, he couldn't imagine going another day without him. It was terrifying and exciting all at once. 

Reed cracked the blunt, ditching the tobacco, running his tongue all over it to get it wet. He packed it up nice and full, skillfully rolling it up tight between his fingers. Definitely not his first time doing this. He took his lighter, running to flame over it to dry it out, presenting it proudly to Elijah when he was done. "Your first blunt, sir! You may want to crack open a window or something. Or you know, get some incense." 

Reed turned around, kissing Elijah's neck with a goofy grin. "Just light it, take a puff, and hold it in. Then you pass it right on over to me. If you do all right, I'll show you what a shotgun is." Reed grabbed his beer, cracking it open and taking a big swig. 

Elijah took the blunt when it was handed to him, smiling softly as he felt Reed's lips against his neck, feeling a little shiver run down his spine. Fuck, he loved when he kissed him there. He reluctantly got up, walking over and cracking a window. He lit up a couple of the candles he had in his room, figuring it would help cover up the smell. He walked back over to the bed, settling back in next to Reed. 

"What's a shotgun?" Elijah asked curiously, holding the blunt between his lips and lighting it up. 

"Baby steps! First, hit that blunt." Reed nursed his beer and watched Elijah take his first puff, encouraging him, "There you go. Now, hold it, hoooold it! Aw, no!" He started laughing when Eli fell into coughing, holding his hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles. 

Of course, Elijah coughed up a storm on his first attempt at taking a puff, holding up a finger, not passing the blunt over yet. He was determined. He took another drag, fighting back the urge to cough again, holding it in as he passed it over to Reed, exhaling after a moment, flashing a triumphant grin. 

Reed clapped loudly when Eli successfully took that second hit. "There you fucking go!" he cheered. "Congratulations, Mr. Cobblepot, you have just smoked weed!" He took the blunt from Eli, taking a long puff and holding it in tight. He tilted his head back, sighing as he exhaled. He finished off the rest of his beer, carefully rounding out the ash before he took another hit. This time, he was showing off, blowing out lazy rings and grinning ear to ear. 

Elijah couldn't help but laugh at Reed's applause. He raised his hands in a motion of victory, snickering. He watched the little smoke rings float through the air, slowly feeling that buzz wash over him. "So, tell me. What's a shotgun?" 

"You think you're ready, huh?" Reed asked, enjoying the buzz slowly crawling over him. "Look, I'm going to blow the smoke out to you. Get your mouth up on it. Not like, right on the end, but the smoke coming out. It'll be fast so you'd better be to suck" He blushed in spite of himself, giggling, "And I think we both know you can do that." 

Eli playfully swatted at Reed's side at his comment, shaking his head with a little grin. "You're god damn right I can," he mused, smiling a little more as Reed's face began to match his hair. 

Reed scooted close, pulling one of Elijah's long legs around him. He took the blunt, putting it in his mouth, cherry end first, being careful as always not to burn his lips, pointing at it. When Eli leaned in, Reed started blowing softly, not wanting to give too big of a hit. 

Elijah happily wrapped on of his long legs around Reed, watching curiously. He raised an eyebrow curiously, but followed instructions and leaned in, keeping his mouth ready and sucking in a much bigger hit than the first time around. He had to admit, being so close like that made Elijah's cheeks flush, pulling back almost reluctantly as he held in the hit as long as he could, exhaling with a little grin. 

Reed took the blunt back out of his mouth, grinning as he said, "Oh, look at you. Smokin' dope like a real pro now." He took a long drag, letting the smoke slowly roll out of his nose as he let his eyes wander over Elijah's beautiful face. God, he was so gorgeous. Reed bit at his lower lip, his body enjoying the high; both from the weed and the sweet release Eli had given him. What Elijah had done to him was so incredible. Wouldn't it only be fair to return the favor, Reed wondered, smiling shyly. He set the blunt on the lip of the empty beer can, done with it for now, his hands much more confident now as they slowly ran down Eli's suspenders. 

"I want you to tell me," Reed said softly, slowly unsnapping each suspender from his pants. His fingers began popping each button of Elijah's shirt, bowing his head down and gently kissing at his collarbone. He loved how Eli smelled, how his skin tasted. Every time they touched he swore it made his heart skip a beat. He never wanted to lose that feeling. He looked back up at him, grateful for the weed giving him such chill for what he was about to ask, requesting ever so sweetly, "I want you to tell me how to suck you off." 

Elijah had never been high before, so it took him a few minutes to realize that he was pretty damn stoned. He realized he had probably been staring at Reed just a little bit too long when he suddenly felt his hands running down his suspenders, his glassy eyes flicking down to his hands. What was he... oh, those were his lips on his collarbone. Fuck, that felt amazing. 

Normally, it felt like his skin was on fire when Reed touched him at all. But high? Holy shit. Elijah couldn't help but moan, the slightest little touches from Reed leaving goosebumps in his wake. When he heard that request, those pretty green up peeking up at him, Elijah had to bite down on his lip hard. "Uh-huh. I can do that." he replied, his voice a bit breathless. How the fuck did he end up with this sweet, dopey, sexy thing in his bed asking ever so politely how to suck his dick? 

Reed's head was happily buzzing away, resisting a giggle when he realized how stoned Elijah was. Reed had been smoking for years and a few hits off a blunt was just enough to get his head right. Elijah had taken a shotgun to the dome and was completely baked. Reed finished unbuttoning Elijah's shirt, fingers a little shaky with anticipation as he slid it off of him, admiring his bare chest. "You feel so fucking pretty." 

Reed ran his hands over Elijah's skin, continuing to gnaw at his clavicle, sighing, sucking hard at his skin. He loved how soft he felt, how lean his stomach was, and the curve of his hips. He wanted to make Eli feel good, just like what he had done to him. Reed leaned up, kissing him passionately, as always loving the spark he felt between their lips. 

Elijah was enjoying all of the attention, panting softly as Reed left a mark along his collarbone. He wasn't entirely sure why he liked Reed marking him up so much, but fuck, he really liked it. It felt possessive and he loved it. It was easy to get caught up in the passionate kiss, his head so fuzzy, groaning softly at the taste of his lips. 

Elijah whined a little bit when he felt Reed pull away, but as he watched him drop to his knees down in front of him, he forgot about any momentary disappointment. Reed palmed Eli's knee caps, slowly running his hands up over his thighs and to the button of his pants. Elijah sucked at his lower lip, looking down at Reed and running a hand through that fiery red hair, brushing his thumb over his cheek. "Fuck, you're pretty," Eli sighed, lifting his hips when Reed unzipped his pants, helping him get them down and out of the way. 

Reed licked his lips nervously, hands slowly resting on Elijah's bare hips. He was so beautiful; he didn't think he could have ever imagined being so attracted to someone. Elijah was perfect; and for the first time, Reed caught himself thinking about what it might be like to have sex with him. He ignored the thought, blushing hard, instead focusing on the task at hand asking innocently, "So... What do I do first?" 

"What I would do?" Eli said softly. "Tease me first. Kiss and bite at my thighs, just barely touch my cock..." he instructed, his breathing heavy at the idea alone. 

Reed lowered his mouth down, his lips softly kissing Elijah's thigh. He moved around, drawing out lazy little constellations across Eli's flesh with sweet little kisses. Reed's first bite he aimed high up on Eli's inner thigh, kissing right behind it in case he was too rough. He trailed his fingers over his hip bones, savoring how soft Eli felt. 

Elijah was letting out quiet little mewls, his legs spreading a little wider instinctively. He watching Reed through lustful eyes, gnawing at his lip. That first bite had him sucking in a deep breath, the feeling of his fingers teasing leaving Elijah practically shaking for more. No one had ever made him feel so worked up by such simple little teases. His hand reached down to settle on top of Reed's. He guided his hand over his cock, letting out a shaky little moan when Reed touched him. 

Reed was gentle as he grabbed him, marveling at how hot Eli's dick felt against his palm. He slowly petted his shaft, his mouth moving to nip against the tender flesh of his leg. He glanced up at Eli for reassurances that this was feeling good, that he was doing this right, his kind green eyes searching his. "Like this?" 

"Mhmm. Just like that. Feels so good," Eli reassured him, "Whenever you're ready, no fucking rush because this feels amazing, whenever you're ready, you can use your tongue and your lips to tease my cock... go at your own pace... whenever you're ready." He rambled out, trying to stay focused but fuck. He still was trying to wrap his head around someone as good looking and all around amazing as Reed having any sort of interest in him. 

Reed couldn't believe how sexy Elijah sounded, all those noises coming out of him with every little thing Reed was doing sent shivers all through him. Fuck, he was getting hard again, a fact impossible to hide since he was still naked. He ignored the throbbing between his legs, much more interested in what Elijah had to play with at the moment. He felt confident, trusting that he was doing a good job hearing all those compliments, daring to grab Eli's cock more tightly in his hand. 

Reed used his grip to steady his cock as he leaned close. The only thing similar to giving head Reed had ever done was eat ice cream. He thought maybe it was sort of like that, his tongue coming out warm and flat over the head of Eli's cock. Wow, he tasted... Warm, maybe just a hint of salt, but still sweet. Reed licked him again, kissing the tip, running his tongue around it just like his cock was an ice cream cone. 

Elijah's jaw dropped as Reed's tongue ran wild, unable to help himself as his fingers threaded through that mess of loose red curls. "Fuck, you're amazing," he praised breathlessly, his eyes locked on Reed's mouth. 

Reed's eyes kept moving up to watch Elijah, smiling happily in between long and hot licks. He couldn't believe how patient Eli was being, how kind. He loved hearing his voice, shaky with all the pleasure Reed was giving him. How the hell had he managed to luck out and be with this stunning ass guy? He didn't know that Eli thought so little of his own appearance; to Reed, he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

Reed dipped his head down, now more thinking more popsicle than ice cream. He slowly took the entire head of Eli's cock into his mouth, sucking softly. He pulled away, having to check in, peering up at him. "Like that? Is, is that okay?" 

When Reed's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, Elijah couldn't help but writhe against the sheets. His mouth felt so hot and wet, feeling so overwhelmed and they had barely even just begun. His grip in his hair tightened, nails dragging over his scalp. "Oh fuck, yeah, like that. You're doing great. Fuck... Like, that's really fuckin' good." 

Reed was struggling to breathe, trying to find the right rhythm of inhaling and exhaling through his nose while he continued to work his mouth over Elijah's cock. He loved how those nails felt scratching through his hair, daring to take more into his mouth. He hadn't moved his hand away, still only suckling a few inches. He was worried about gagging and decided to leave his hand where it was. 

Elijah was plenty patient with Reed needing to find the perfect pace, knowing it had taken himself a few tries to get it all down himself. He was almost certain the first few times blowing someone had been terrible. And for it being his first time, fuck, was Reed doing great. 

Reed may not have ever given head before, but he definitely knew something about jacking off, deciding his hand could do a bit more. He began to stroke Elijah, his thumb pressing hard, rolling his fingers upwards into his mouth. He has to be mindful of his teeth, he quickly realized, feeling them graze over the tender flesh of Elijah's cock. 

It didn't matter at all that Reed was hesitant to take the full length of his cock into his mouth, whatever it was he was doing with his hand felt amazing. Elijah felt that familiar warmth starting to build in the pit of his stomach, his panting getting heavier, moans a bit louder. He let out a tiny little hiss when he felt Reed's teeth, but it was quick and easy to ignore. 

Reed pulled back for a moment, gasping, "I'm sorry, sorry about my teeth, I'm trying really hard to be careful!" 

When Reed stopped to apologize, Elijah stared at him, completely dumbfounded. " _Fuck_! It's okay! Just keep going!" 

Without another word, Reed went back down, taking Elijah back into his mouth. It didn't fully occur to Reed that it was rude to stop in the middle of a blow job just yet; it felt like it would have been more rude to not apologize. 

"It's fine, you're doing fucking great. I'm getting close," Elijah praised, grateful when Reed went right back to work. He fought to keep his hips from rolling forward, panting and moaning loudly, his fingers gripping tightly at the sheets beside him. 

Reed felt Eli's hips shifting, thrilled when he heard Eli say he was getting close, excited to hear him moaning like that. It made him want to try even harder to please him. He slid his hand down, trying to work a little more of Elijah's cock in his mouth. Fuck, how had Eli done this? Reed was a little mad at himself for being so hesitant, so he tried to enhance the pleasure in other ways. 

Reed sucked hard, hard like trying to get last bit of a snow cone from the bottom of the cup. He started to run his tongue around Elijah's shaft, loving how good he tasted. 

Elijah was getting closer and closer with each hard suck and flick of Reed's tongue. Fuck, for someone who had no idea what he was doing, he sure as fuck was doing a great job. He was groaning shamelessly, his chest starting to heave as he panted, gripping at the sheets hard. "Getting _really_ close!" 

Reed pulled away again with a little pop, looking up at Eli sweetly. He was so pleased with himself, grinning as he asked, "Really?" 

Just as Elijah was brought right up to the edge again, he felt Reed stop again. Sure, his enthusiasm was adorable, and any other time, Eli would have laughed it off and found it to be the cutest thing ever. He admittedly found it adorable right then, even though he wanted to strangle him. "Yeah, really. Like, you probably shouldn't stop close. Head back down," he pleaded, his cock aching for attention again. 

"Oh! Fuck! Sorry!" Reed immediately went back to enthusiastically sucking Elijah's cock. He felt bad for teasing him, wanting to make it up to him. He kept his hand steadily stroking, his mouth and tongue slobbering contently over his cock. 

Reed was still afraid of his cock hitting the back of his throat, not ready to take him all in, but he still sucked away, determined to please him. His other hand dropped down, grabbing his own dick and starting to jack himself off in the same rhythm he was sucking off Elijah. This was the hottest thing he'd ever done, loving the way Eli's pants were getting louder and closer together. 

Elijah quickly was able to get right back to where he was, panting and moaning as he weighed against the sheets. He glanced down to see Reed jerking himself off, the sight only leaving him that much closer to getting off. Fuck, Reed was so gorgeous. 

Reed was nervous for Elijah to come in his mouth, but if Eli could do it, so could Reed. He'd made up his mind, he would swallow every last bit. Just thinking about making his own cock ache, so eager to come again. Ah, but not before Elijah. His hand soon became just two fingers, daring to take Elijah a little deeper. 

When Reed pulled away those other fingers and took in almost his entire cock, Elijah couldn't hold on any more. "Gonna come," he warned, unable to stop himself as his hips rolled forward just a bit, fighting hard to keep them from moving too much. 

Elijah only lasted through a few more eager bobs of Reed's mouth, his tongue dragging along his shaft so expertly just too much for him. "Fuck, Reed... so fucking good," he cried out, feeling his orgasm hit hard as he came into his lover's warm and waiting mouth, his back arching harshly as his head fell back against the sheets, certain his saw stars as his eyes slammed shut, his whole body buzzing from the rush. 

Reed was not prepared for all of the come flooding into his mouth. It was so hot, it never seemed to end, struggling to swallow it down as Elijah had. Damn, Eli had made it look so easy! Reed coughed, embarrassed that he was getting choked up, pulling away and gasping for air. A little bit dribbled out of his mouth, his tongue lapping out and licking it off his lips. "Fuck!" he cried out, amazed at how beautiful Elijah looked after coming so hard. 

Elijah watched as Reed struggled to swallow it all, letting out a breathless little groan at the the sight and sounds of him choking a bit. Fuck, that was hot and he couldn't put his finger on exactly why. 

Reed grabbed his shirt from the floor and crawled back up on the bed beside him. He leaned in and kissed him softly, savoring how warm his mouth always tasted. Elijah was still fighting to catch his breath as the other laid next to him, but he happily returned the sweet little kiss, able to taste himself on his lips. 

Reed was still jerking himself off, biting at Elijah's lip as he sighed, "You look so fucking sexy when you come, do you know that?" He worked himself harder, moaning against Eli's neck, "And oh, my God. When you said my name? Fuck, I could listen to that, uh, for hours!" 

Elijah whined softly, little whimpers escaping when he felt his lover's hot breath against his neck. He had just gotten off, but fuck if it didn't turn him on a bit, certain he would never be able to get enough of that beautiful ginger bastard. Eli's cheeks heated up at the compliments, his hand reaching down to wrap around Reed's on his cock, exhausted but still wanting to help him get off. "I could listen to you moaning like this all night," he murmured, voice still a bit breathless. 

Reed gasped when Eli's hand came down, letting him take over. He kissed him, gasping, scrambling to grab his shirt as he realized how close he was. Elijah's fingers felt so fucking good. It was only a few more seconds and he was coming again, letting his cock weep into his shirt. It wasn't as intense as before, but fuck, did it still feel good. He leaned his body against Elijah's as he rode it out, gasping out softly. 

Eli sucked at his lower lip, drinking in the sight of his beautiful body writhing against his own, watching his hips twitch as he finished. He more than happily wrapped his arms right back around Reed, that dopey smile making his heart beat a little harder. 

Reed panted happily, smooching at Elijah's throat and tossing his sticky shirt on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Eli, admiring how beautiful his naked body was. "You're one hell of a teacher." 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Elijah commented, his fingers dancing mindlessly along Reed's hip, laughing as he added, "You're one hell of an eager student. A plus." 

"Damn, that might be my first A like ever!" Reed laughed. He ran his fingers through Eli's hair, absolutely in heaven. "You are so fucking beautiful," he said, his voice full of admiration. He couldn't stop himself from kissing him again, so happy to hold him and cuddle. He still couldn't believe everything they had done, his cheeks still flushed and body tingling. His heart was finally starting to slow down, perfectly content to lay there all fucking night if they could. 

Elijah was as happy as could be, laying there in Reed's arms, body still buzzing from the high of coming and having smoked, definitely still stoned. He glanced over Reed's shoulder for a moment, catching the sight of his alarm clock on the nightstand. "Fuck, we really lost track of time," he groaned, not wanting this to end, but if they were caught, it would be even harder to see Reed. "It's almost seven. My parents will be home any fucking minute." 

"It's almost seven? Oh, fuck! My dads get off shift at fucking eight!" Reed exclaimed, jumping up quickly. So much for smuggling. "Shit, shit, shit!" He grabbed his pants and such, hurrying to get dressed. He stashed the blunt and the rest of his stuff in his back pack, including his sticky shirt. He grinned sheepishly at Elijah, asking, "Got a shirt I could borrow?" 

Elijah got up to get dressed himself, already looking for a shirt before Reed had asked. He found one of his larger shirts, knowing the other had far too much muscle to fit into most of his clothes. He tugged on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, walking over to the bed and grabbing Reed's hoodie from the bed, tugging it on with a sheepish little grin. At least he would have something that smelled like him. He didn't want him to leave, but he knew they didn't have much of a choice. 

Reed took the shirt when it was offered, smiling as he pulled it over his head. Reed grinned when he saw Elijah snagging his hoodie. He looked so cute even though he was practically swimming in it. Reed was grateful for the fresh shirt, certain that Elijah also appreciated how it looked on him since it was so snug. 

Reed wrapped his arms around Eli's slender waist, tilting his head up to eagerly kiss him. Fucking zing time. He felt a shiver when their tongues met, deepening their kiss. He pulled Eli's hips into his, a muffled groan escaping him. He knew he had to go, fearful of getting busted, but fuck he didn't want to leave. He hugged Eli tight, his hands sliding over his back. 

Letting his arms drape over Reed's shoulders, Eli happily returned the passionate kiss, that spark between their lips as strong as ever. His tongue ran back against the other's, savoring the taste of his mouth while he could. He let out a hushed little whimper when their hips pressed together, rolling his back against the other's with an eager little groan. 

Reed forced himself to stop, knowing if he didn't stop kissing Eli that he would never leave. His eyes searched the other's, breathlessly asking, "When am I gonna see you again?" 

Elijah pouted when their lips finally broke. Fuck, this sucked. Elijah really didn't want him to go. But they had no other option, knowing if they were busted together, at least one set of parents would take some drastic measures to keep them apart. He wouldn't put it past his parents to try and kill Reed to keep him away; especially Edward. "Tomorrow? Maybe we can go on an actual date?" he suggested, nuzzling his nose against Reed's. 

"Yes! We can meet downtown by that burger joint over by the Chinese place. Lunch, a movie, whatever you want." Reed didn't want to let go of him, sighing as he finally made himself back away. He knew it was best that he go ahead and scram while he could. He smiled when Elijah reached down and took one of Reed's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together, his thumb sliding back and forth along his hand gently. His heart fluttered. His first date. And it was with Elijah Cobblepot. 

Reed and Elijah headed downstairs, Olga quick to call the driver back so Reed could safely leave. She gave Reed a little farewell wave, smiling smugly at him. She could see the way those two boys looked at each other and she was only too happy to help their romance blossom. She loved Elijah as if he were her own and plus, it had the added bonus of secretly screwing with Edward. Even after all of these years, it was still one of her favorite pastimes. 

Reed held Eli's hand the entire way out to the car, refusing to let go even as the door opened for him to get in. He leaned close, getting in one more kiss before he absolutely had to leave. He couldn't have asked for a better fucking day. 

"Tomorrow," Reed said, grinning wide. 

"Tomorrow," Elijah happily agreed. 

Okay, just one more kiss. Reed grabbed Eli by the back of his head, kissing him sweetly, groaning as he made himself let go and get into the car. 

Even as the door shut, he kept his eyes glued on Eli, waving as they drove away. He collapsed in the seat, letting out a dreamy sigh. He reached up and touched his lips, thinking he could still faintly taste Elijah there. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He had known from the second he saw Elijah that there was something special about him. He could have never predicted that all of this was going to be happen, but Reed was so very glad it did. He closed his eyes, smiling softly. 

Reed could feel a warm, fuzzy sensation down in his stomach and when he thought about Elijah again, it only grew. Damn. Tomorrow needed to hurry the hell up and get here.


End file.
